


Isn't it Such a Beautiful Night?

by Anxious_Wings



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self-Insert, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Wings/pseuds/Anxious_Wings
Summary: You've always been shy about singing in public, despite David's badgering. One night when you can't sleep, you decide to go down to Lake Lilac and play some music. Good thing the rest of the camp is asleep, right?





	Isn't it Such a Beautiful Night?

"Goodnight!"

"Night, guys."

You watched the campers say their goodbyes and go their separate ways for the night. After a long day of camp activities (read: torturing David) the kids seemed pretty exhausted. You yourself were fighting back a yawn.

"Hey there co-counselor! Ready for another wonderful day tomorrow?"

David slid up next to you with an all too awake tone. 

"Tomorrow? I'm only thinking as far as my bed!"

David pouted slightly at your less-than-enthused tone.

"But tomorrow is going to be wonderful! It's science camp and we're making rockets and then-" 

"I know, I know." You smiled at David's excitement. "I'm sure it'll be great. But for now, I'm ready for some sleep." 

You clasped David on the shoulder and said goodnight. All the campers were in bed and it was time for you to be, too.

The walk back to your cabin only served to exhaust you further. The chilly night air and the silent forest made for the perfect bedtime atmosphere.

And yet, despite all odds, when you finally crawled into bed you found yourself wide awake. Exhaustion still filled your body, but you just couldn't give in to rest. You tossed and turned for what must have been an hour or two before opening your eyes in frustration. 

You examined the cabin ceiling, contemplating getting up. It wasn't like laying there was making you sleepier. What else could you do? Check your phone? Nah, that'd only make you more awake. Drawing? Mm, no, you weren't in the mood. Your eyes finally fell on your guitar.

It was no secret that you played- in fact, you and David often played to the campers together. However, you always let him do the singing. Part of the reason was that you liked hearing his voice. The rest was somewhat embarrassing. The truth was that you weren't very confident in your voice. The kids could be brutal when they disliked something, so singing wasn't something that you wanted to chance in front of them. Even David hadn't heard you sing, no matter how much he tried to convince you to do so in front of him. 

You preferred to sing without pressure, without an audience. That made tonight a perfect opportunity. Finally getting up, you grabbed your guitar and made your way over to the lake.

Sitting on the dock, you strummed through a few songs without feeling any sleepier. You even tried the camp's theme song before giving up.

The only other possibility was singing. It was that or going back to stare at the ceiling of your cabin, anyways. It only took a quick glance to confirm that the rest of the camp was dead asleep. You began a new song, singing quietly over the Lake Lilac's shimmering water.

"Isn't this such a beautiful night?  
Whoa, we're underneath a thousand shining stars...  
Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different?  
Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are?"

Feeling more comfortable, you started to sing slightly louder.

"Look at this place, look at your faces  
I've never seen you look like this before..."

The song was rather slow. It seemed to be helping lull you to sleep. If only you'd sung earlier, you might have been able to fall asleep by now.

"Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different?  
Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are?  
Look at this place, look at your faces  
They're shining like a thousand shining stars..."

David's face popped into your mind. Ugh, how embarrassing, even if you were alone. It wasn't like anyone could miss how sunny his face is! He's always smiling!

You played through the blush you gave yourself. Significantly sleepier, you sang the last verse of the song.

"Why don't you let yourself just be somewhere different?  
Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be whoever you are?"

As you played the last few chords, you suddenly heard something behind you- the snapping of a twig. You swung around, nervous about wildlife, but it was only David.

"Oh! David! I-I hope I didn't wake you. How long were you there?"

David was uncharacteristically silent. You couldn't quite make out his face in the dark, either. Ugh, he'd heard you, hadn't he? 

"...David? I'm sorry, I know I'm not very good-"

"Not very good?!" Finally, David snapped out of his thoughts and sat next to you. "That was beautiful Y/N! It'd make a lovely camp song."

"Really? You think so? Thanks, David. I usually don't sing for people."

"Well I can't see why! You ought to be sharing your voice with all of Camp Campbell!"

 

"David..." you blushed at his compliments. You'd only meant to make yourself tired.

"You're definitely playing at tomorrow's camp fire! Why are you out, by the way? I thought you were exhausted! I myself was too excited for tomorrow to sleep."

"I'm not sure, I just couldn't fall asleep. This helps though," you said, motioning to the guitar.

"Why don't we sing something together then?"

"That... sounds wonderful, David."

You smiled at each other as you began to strum the start to another song.


End file.
